


i'm forever only yours

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @blueberrythor





	i'm forever only yours

Bucky isn't jealous, he's just not. If the coffee mug he's holding just so happens to crack slightly while he watches you, that's just a coincidence. You're sitting across the room downing a bowl of cereal, and laughing at something the new agent, Ryan, says. Your face is covered with joy only he wants to give you and it makes him want to break something. Stupid Ryan.

Bucky manages to lose the anger curling around his spine for several hours. Until he sees you. And Ryan. Watching tv. Which wouldn't have been so bad, had he not watched Ryan use the oldest move in the book as he stretched to put an arm around you. If he slammed the door to his room as he entered, he didn't notice. 

Later, when you walked in the room, Bucky had calmed down quite a bit. He no longer wants to throw Ryan off the top of the tower, which he considers a vast improvement.

He sits on the couch, you press a kiss to his cheek and sit down next to him.

"Hi."

"Hi doll."

"How was your day?"

Bucky tries desperately to keep the malice out of his voice when he says, "Oh, it was good. I thought about watching a movie."

You curled further into his chest and asked, "What'd you watch?"

"I didn't get around to it actually. See, I found you cuddling with that new agent, didn't want to interrupt you."

You pulled away from him to look him in the eye, "Come on Bucky. He's just a friend. I'm fairly certain you've watched tv with Nat before."

"Yeah, you're right. I don't usually put my arm around her though." Bucky got up and headed towards your bedroom. 

He felt you following him as you said, "You can't be mad at me for that Bucky. I'm guessing you didn't hear me ask him to move it. And besides it's his choice to behave that way, but it's my decision to be good to you. And if you could have looked past your jealousy for five seconds you would have noticed I was just sitting there."

Bucky stopped at the foot of your bed. You had a point. Bucky had bolted the minute he saw Ryan touch you. "You're right…," he mumbled. 

You wrapped your arms around him, "You're the guy I wanna marry. Nobody else matters. Nobody else comes close to how much I love you." You pulled back and touched his cheek, "But your jealous streak is pretty cute."

"S'not cute. I'm an assassin. Men fear me."

You kissed him, "Mhm. I know baby."

Later, when you crawl into bed and curl into his side, he feels silly for getting so upset. You were his fiance, you obviously loved him. So what if you had made a friend? Hell, he couldn't blame the guy for wanting to be around you. There wasn't a moment in the day that Bucky didn't want to spend want to spend with you.

Bucky wakes up to a note on his night stand.

Baby,

Sparring with Ryan today. I'll talk to him about yesterday, promise. Yours is the only arm I want around me. I'll see you later.

Always yours,

Y/N/N

Bucky decided to spend the next few hours binging Netflix, while he waited for you to get back.

You hadn't wanted to spar with Ryan today, but you had made a commitment. Plus it would give you the perfect opportunity to talk to him about yesterday. As you started to walk into the locker room to get changed, you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist.

You felt lips on your neck, and then your ear before you heard a voice murmur, "Hey baby."

You tried to squirm out of his grip until he finally let you go, "Um Ryan? What are you doing?"

"C'mon, baby, you don't really wanna be with him, do you?" He lifts a hand to push some hair off your face, "He's a killer. Wouldn't you rather have someone like me? Someone to keep you safe?"

The press of his lips on yours stops you cold. You don't hesitate to shove him away from you. 

"Don't you dare! You don't know anything about him. Shut your mouth, and get out. Just get away from me." You begin to walk out of the gym when you turn on your heel and add, "Don't you ever speak to me again."

You make your way to the room you share with Bucky, intent on telling him how right he was. He's laying on the bed when you get there and lets out a quiet grunt when your body lands next to his. 

He presses a kiss to your head and says, "Hi doll."

"Hi baby."

"How was sparring?" He was desperately trying not to be jealous, and doing a pretty good job of it until you responded.

"It was awful. You were right, Ryan just wanted to get close to me so he could try and take me from you."

Bucky felt his blood run cold and bolted upright, "What did he do?"

"It doesn't matter Bucky. I'm just happy to be away from him."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Oh no. He, um, he kissed me."

"He did what!"

"It's alright, baby, calm down."

"Tell me exactly what happened."

You knew he wouldn't calm down until you did so you told him.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Bucky."

"I'm actually going to kill him."

"Bucky, it's fine. I took care of it. I told him off, and I told him to never speak to me again. Please stay. Come lay back down."

Bucky decided to show restraint and lay down next to you. He pulled you into his arms and kissed your forehead.

“Compared to you and me” you put your hand on his face. “It was nothing baby. Less than nothing. Anybody that could talk that way about you doesn't even register.” You kissed him and lay your head on his chest. He fell asleep full of peace, knowing he was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
